Release Me
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: Something's up with Loki, something strange. Unexpectedly he sweeps me off my feet to Asgard, then leaves. It proved to be a rather eventful as Odin granted me with the gift of immortality, I met the legendary Thor and most exciting had the best sex ever with Loki when he showed back up that night. Artwork credit goes to the amazing Sadira-Pookie.


He had really done it this time; it would be in his best interest for him to never come around again because there's nothing worse than an extremely pissed off woman, well newly a goddess. But we both know better than that. I am _foolishly_ and _helplessly_ in love with the God of Mischief.

***Earlier that day***

Loki had been gone longer than normal which was unusual but then again I've been letting the Silvertongue of Asgard live with me, what was normal about that? It was around ten when he came barging through my bedroom door. "Loki, what is the meaning of this nonsense!? I've been worried sick!" There was something off about him; he didn't have his normal composure and was lost for words, that was a first. I stood from the bed and walked to him, his head hung down. That's when I saw the change in him; the emerald green eyes that I loved to wake up to were replaced with a pair of eerie blue orbs. He was still silent and looked like there was an internal battle raging within him.

"Loki?" the word barely was a whisper, as I moved a stray lock of ebony hair from his face.

I was being to worry even more, if that was even possible.

"You're not safe here, I have to protect you."

And before I knew it he whisked me off my feet and teleported us to Asgard. Asgard was beautiful and under other circumstances I would have been thrilled to visit Loki's home but this was not how I had imagined it. We were in a lavish room, obviously his because it was adorned with green and gold furnishings. My head was still spinning as Loki laid me on his bed, was he really about to walk out the door and leave me? I hopped up not even attempting to control the rage inside of me.

"What is the meaning of this, Loki?...answer me damn it!"

My small voice echoed through the room. My hands instinctively clenched into fists at my sides as Loki paused at the door. He turned to face me stopping until we were only inches apart. The blue in his eyes had faded and it was apparent that he was my Loki again. His voice was soft and full of uncertainty when he spoke.

"I am sorry for what I am going to do, I couldn't risk losing you. Never doubt my love for you."

And just like that he materialized before my eyes, leaving me in a strange place. God he can be so infuriating. I went back and plopped myself down onto his bed, which I cannot lie, was very comfortable and slowly feel asleep.

When I woke up I hoped the events from last night were all a dream and that I would be tucked into my own bed with Loki lying beside me. Boy was I wrong; I was alone, I pinched myself to be sure. Nope. Nothing. Part of me just wanted to break down and cry while another part seriously just wanted to punch something. I went onto the balcony and paced back and forth before deciding to make the most of the situation. I had already began wondering up and down the golden halls of the palace before I realized what I was wearing, my skimpy pajamas. Once again I cursed myself and Loki; how could he do this? I managed to stumble my way into the gardens. A large tree caught my eye where two names were carved into the trunk. One of which was Loki's the other read Thor. I sighed and traced the lettering of my loves name; looking up the branches were low and close together, perfect for climbing. That's exactly what I did. Halfway up I stopped and perched myself precariously on a branch leaning back. That's when a thundering voice called up to me; startled I lost my balance and began to fall; landing in a pair of heavily muscled arms but not before smacking into a couple of branches on the way down. I immediately recognized the man, or should I say God, as Thor.

"My lady, how did you...who are you?" he was just as confused as me; but thankfully not angry.

"I'm just nobody; and as to how I got here you can ask your brother." I spat out bitterly. "Wherever the hell he is."

"My brother is dead, I watched him fall into an abyss."

"Your brother, Loki, lives we've been together for the past four months; four amazing months and then last night he beams us here and leaves me, rambling on about my safety and apologizing for things he hasn't even done yet. I'm just... I'm just so confused." I couldn't hold in the tears anymore and buried my face into Thor's chest, he didn't seem too surprised that Loki had survived but was more concerned with what he planned to do.

I was still in his arms as he brought me back up to Loki's room, I thanked him and he said he'd send a servant with lunch and to be dressed to see the Allfather. Great. What could possibly go wrong? A pair of servant girls no older than myself came in the room carrying a gorgeous dress and tray of food. I didn't even catch their names before they scurried off to carry on with other duties. I took the tray and sat on down on the balcony looking over what seemed to be a city of gold. My stomach growled and only then did I begin to eat, it was delicious fresh baked bread, an assortment of cheeses and grapes. And momentarily my mind wasn't focused on Loki. I figured I better change, the white dress was displayed on the silk green sheets. I took it admiring its beauty before slipping it on. The gold belt hit my waist perfectly and the toga style gown was tailored perfectly to my body. Now for the hair, which had been tied on top of my head, neglected. Pulling the tie out my hair fell into its normal place, dark brown curls framing my face and cascading over my exposed shoulders and back. I was still fidgeting with my hair when Thor walked into the room. He escorted me down the halls to the throne room assuring me that his father was not frightening and his mother was caring. But let's face it my nerves were already shot. The room was certainly grandeur; Odin sat in a golden throne two ravens by his side with Frigga standing at his right hand side. My heart was pounding as I sank into a curtsy that was the polite thing to do right?

"Rise child, you are a royal guest here that will not be necessary."

"Thank you Allfather, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" That wasn't too rude and straightforward was it? I must look like the idiot that I feel I am.

"Thor has told me that you claim, my son, whom we all considered dead is alive; is this true?"

"Yes, Loki is alive; he is the one who brought me here, though I'm still not certain why." It was then that Heimdall burst through the doors requesting Odin presence, something was happening on Midgard. Thor was right his mother was very kind and open I told her of the relationship Loki and I had. That one night he literally fell from the sky, and I couldn't just leave him he was hurt. And from there I grew fond of him and it kind of went from there, he told me everything and even showed his Jotun form to me. Thor laughed at the mention that Loki could ever have success with women. My story was almost over when Odin came back into the throne room directing his attention to Thor.

"Prepare yourself; you are going to Midgard tonight. It seems Loki is causing into trouble once more." Thor summoned Mjolnir and stormed off.

His attention turned to me now, I tensed under his gaze. "You will begin training with Lady Sif, I must know that you can protect yourself child. I know you are a good match for my son and can tell you love him and if you will accept this gift I wish to make you a member of the Æsir; I have faith you can change him for the better." I nodded in agreement, I was about to give up everything, even my ability to die; something that I as a mortal held in great importance, to become a goddess for the one I loved. Odin outstretched his hand and I felt a new wave a strength rush through me. I couldn't express my gratitude and maybe stepped over the boundary when I stood and hugged the Allfather, but he returned the hug and Sif pulled me down to a room whose walls were covered in weapons. Before I could object she was adjusting a heavy chest plate of armor onto me, very similar to hers.

"You won't have proper movement in a gown of that length." I was utterly clueless to what exactly she was getting at and the sound of fabric ripping filled the room as the dress was ripped to a more suitable length just above the knee. I was handed a sword and shield which surprisingly didn't seem as heavy as I thought, all those years of softball paid off. It actually felt natural holding the objects. The two of us practiced for hours, she gave positive feedback on my quick ability to learn, and already I felt safer if I needed to defend myself, which I prayed that I wouldn't.

I found my way back to Loki's room laying my sword in the chair beside the door, finding a tray of supper waiting on the small table beside the bed. I dug into possibly the best food I'd ever had, or maybe it was the extreme hunger from training talking. Deciding a bath was the best thing I made my way to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing behind me, filling the tub with water, I sank in relaxing my mind and muscles. I sat in the water until it grew cold, only then did I get out; wrapping a towel around myself and picking up the clothes on the floor. But something caught my eye; Loki, did he really have the audacity to come back. Just seeing his figure on the balcony armor glistening in the evening Asgardian sunset stirred a desire inside of me, truly he looked like a king, but my anger grew as I walked up behind him. In the distance the bifrost went off and I knew it must have been Thor leaving for Earth, he wouldn't find his target though.

Loki let me jerk him around to face me, anger flowing through my blood. I didn't hold anything back and I slapped his perfect porcelain face as hard as i could.

"Loki, how could you? Why did you?"

Before I could gather any more words to say Loki had my arms pinned against the wall, "How dare a mortal lay a hand on the Prince of Asgard in such a manner, I shall have to teach you respect."

I couldn't help but laugh and a smirk covered my lips. "WAS a mortal, I am your equal now Loki. Odin has made me part of the Æsir. Aren't you happy we can be together forever?" My expression was a pouty face with as the last words spilled out of my mouth laced with exasperation and an excess of sarcasm.

The anger in his eyes grew as he realized I was playing his game and he let me crumple to the floor, only to drag me up by the hair. For some reason I didn't yelp in pain, but laughed hysterically. I was looking him eye to eye now. Those beautiful green eyes filled with anger and lust, for the moment he was my Loki again. I was still furious with him when his lips crashed into mine, pulling me into what could have easily been our most passionate kiss. A small moan escaped my lips. My body was betraying me, even if I was still pissed at him.

"I will have you, your legs wrapped around my waist. With one hand holding you and the other pinning your wrists above you, forehead to forehead, I will stare into your soul as I make you scream for me again and again. This I promise you darling."

I wrapped my legs around Loki's waist as he pushed my back to the wall moving his lips down my neck biting and sucking at a torturously slow place then back up again. Our breathing had already sped up and my towel covered chest was heaving up and down as Loki threw me onto his bed. We were both on our knees exchanging kisses as I slid off his leather coat and began peeling off the layers of his elaborate clothing, piece by piece. After what seemed like forever and 100 layers later his pale chest was revealed; toned and slender, icy to the touch, just as I remember.

"You make this too easy, love." His hand grabbed the towel as that oh so familiar mischievous smirk overtook his lips. Well there went my towel.

Loki's long and slender fingers were running down my back as I unceremoniously tangled my fingers into his hair pulling his lips to meet mine. Damn this man. How could he make me so mad but yet I couldn't resist his touch. I was practically begging for him as he cupped my breast, twisting my nipple between his thumb and index finger; instinctively my back arched to his touch and a whimpered moan escaped my lips.

"You look ravishing, darling, writhing beneath me, but even in your strengthened state you won't be able to escape my grasp; why don't you also erase the word 'gentle' from your vocabulary for tonight." He was feeling rather cocky tonight; before my mind was aware of what my body was doing I had turned the tides; straddling Loki looking down into his eyes, completely glazed over with lust. I giggled at the fact that I had the God of Mischief underneath me in his domain.

I slide my hand down and pressed my palm against the bulge of his leather pants, earning a groan from Loki. This was going to be fun. I slid down undoing his pants letting his erection spring free, running my finger on the underside. To his surprise I wrapped my mouth around him and began bobbing up and down; as I found a rhythm my eyes flashed up at Loki, whose eyes were barely open and lips were parted releasing silent moans. I stopped, leaving him without release as he had done to me so many times.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He inquired.

"It was my understanding that you never commanded me to begin." I spat back at him almost sneering the words with my new found confidence. Wrong answer.

I was being tossed onto my back yet again, but this time I felt something wrapping around my wrists, green silk restraints bound my arms to the bed. "Always have to be the one in control do we?" Honestly I didn't mind. He didn't respond but instead claimed my mouth, pushing his tongue into mine, which I didn't reject. His kisses trailed downward where he would occasionally nip at my skin. I could feel his hot breath on my sex, which was already wet with desire. The closeness of him made me buck my hips toward him; he chuckled while firmly pressing my hips into the mattress preventing any further movement.

"Loki, please." I whined, finally earning his touch as he traced a finger up my slick folds, then pressing into me while his tongue flicked at my clit. Adding another finger he picked up the momentum and earned a throaty moan from myself. With his quickening pace I was easily brought to the edge of an orgasm, my toes even began curling into the silk sheets; but he pulled out, leaving me with an empty feeling and an unfulfilled desire.

"I do believe this is an appropriate time to say- payback is a bitch." His satisfaction was etched into his ridiculously perfect facial features as he looked down at me. My response was a roll of the eyes. Okay so maybe I can't beat the God of Mischief at his own game, but it was worth a shot. With one fluid movement his remaining clothing fluttered to the ground and he was positioned to enter. The tip barely pressing into me, he did an excellent job at driving me insane.

"Please Loki."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that my dear."

"I need you, Loki, I need you to do what only you can, just fuck me Loki!" That must have been music to his ears because he thrust in, sheathing himself inside of me to the hilt, causing my voice to cry out his name in pleasure. I eagerly moved my hips with his, creating a vigorous pace. His thumb made circles on my throbbing clit making my head spin as my walls began to clench around him. A wave of pleasure overtook me as my hands clenched the sheets beneath me while Loki rode out my climax. Screaming his name must be like fuel because he didn't let up. At this point his name was the only thing my voice was capable of crying out. I was at a loss for words but the way his name, Loki, tasted was pleasurable in its own way.

My arms tried to flail around, anything to be free, to pull Loki down so our bodies could rub against each other creating the friction I so desperately craved. Under his breath he mumbled a few words I could not fully make out, but I could only think they were to release my arms. My newly freed appendages shot out finding Loki's shoulders and pulled him closer, I hungrily opened my mouth welcoming his kiss. His lips migrated to the corner of my mouth and up to my ear where he whispered "Am I not a merciful God?" I nodded and my throat released a moan, as my vocabulary had been completely incapacitated other than his name and moans. His arms snaked around my waist lifting my body to meet his; as my legs wrapped around him giving deeper access. My arms draped around his neck as our foreheads rested against together.

His eyes never left mine as I parted my lips letting out another cry of pleasure, my breast pressed into his chest as his grip tightening around me. Not only was the heat of another orgasm spreading through me but I could tell Loki was just as close. Even in his crushing grasp my back arched and once again my walls began to clench around his member, feeling every ridge and throbbing vein, while his pace became more erratic and almost animalistic. His seed spilled out and with one final thrust I swear I could see stars because of the orgasm. My body trembling with ecstasy as we fell back into the sea of emerald sheets. Our panting slowly turned into the normal sound of two people breathing. I looked down at him beads of perspiration glistening on his brow and a smirk plastered across his lips. He pulled me on top of him, straddling just above his hips as I bent down, gluing our lips together. When the kiss broke, I gave him a playful punch to the chest and smirked as the words "You know we should have sex when were angry more often, because that was amazing," fell from my mouth.

I remember Loki wrapping his arms around me holding me close. Our naked bodies pressed against each other. I nuzzled my cheek into his chest; planting a kiss where his heart was. "I love you Loki." The feeling of his hand gently stroking my hair lulled me to sleep rather quickly, a restful, dreamless slumber. Maybe Asgard wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
